Trouble
by meowkitten
Summary: Draco meets a new girl.. a crazy girl, and gets himself into a whole load of trouble. But she's worth it.. right?
1. Someone or Something Different?

Chapter 1  
Someone or Something different?  
  
"Draco. Wake up you worthless lazy slob. You'll miss the train" A dark voice boomed into the room.  
  
"Yes father."  
  
Draco Malfoy, a boy of 17 years awoke with a start. He pushed his un-gelled platinum blonde hair out of his silver-grey stunning eyes and sat up. Rubbing his eyes he looked down at his strong body, covered only by his black silk boxers. "Not bad" He thought, smoothing his fingers over his new 8 pack. His fathers pushing for him to work out had finally payed off at something. He glanced at the clock, 6:30. "Jesus father, miss the train my ass" He mumbled to himself.  
  
"AWAKE YET?" Yelled his dad.  
  
"YES FATHER!" Draco screamed back.  
  
He jumped up from his bouncy slytherin, green silk-covered, water bed. Draco continued over to his cherry oak dresser, opening the drawer and pulling out a pair of baggy black jeans, green boxers, a black beater and a light green over shirt. He slipped everything on, leaving the shirt open, admiring himself in the mirror. He had become quite good looking within the past few years, and he knew it. There wasnt a girl in Hogwarts that hadnt had a fantasy dream about him. Draco was positivly gourgeous.  
  
After about ten minutes of staring he decided to desend downstairs where he expected a warm breakfast waiting. He went down. None. He spotted his dad at the table, they caught eyes. His dad looked down where Draco's meal should be, then back at Draco. He cocked his eyebrow. Draco knew what he should do.  
  
"CLOGS!!!" Draco bellowed on the top of his lungs.  
  
A small male house elf stumbled down the stairs, with a bucket of sloshing water around his neck, bending him a most uncomfortable position. He had two scrub brushes in his hands.  
  
"Yes master Draco sir?" Clogs said choking back tears, for when he looked at the table his eyes went as round as his saucers, remembering the breakfast he had forgotten to make.  
  
Draco looked at his angry father and sighed. "WHERE IS MY BREAKFAST? You stupid twit!!"  
  
"Clogs is most sorry sir, I is behind in housework, sorry sorry sorry sir." Clogs bowed. "Clogs shall make it now"  
  
Draco took another uneasy look at his father. He knew he shouldnt be this mean and cruiel but he was determend to make his father at least a little proud of him. Or at least not hate him. But his father just stared blankly back as if saying "What are you going to do now, boy?"  
  
"GET TO WORK NOW!" Draco yelled.  
  
His father made almost what looked like a slight smile and went back to reading the post.  
  
Draco quickly kneeled beside Clogs and gave him a piece of chocolate and a pat on the head. "Sorry Clogs. You know what it's like for me"  
  
Clogs just smiled and thanked him gracefully. For he knew Draco wasn't that bad.  
  
Just then a owl flew directly into their large kitchen and landed on Clogs's head. He gave the letter to Draco after removing it from the owl and reading it briefly.  
  
Draco smoothed open the enveloped. It was from Hogwarts, he began to get excited. "FATHER! Im head boy!" Draco jumped up in glee. Then remembered his dad and stopped, trying to act like a "proper Malfoy" as his dad put it.  
  
"Excellent son.." His dad said int he flattest tone without the slightest hint of amusement or pride. "Dont mess up."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When they finally reached platform 9 3/4 Draco faked a smiled and waved to his dad. "Goodbye father. This is my last year, I swear I'll make you pround."  
  
His dad just looked blankly at him.  
  
Draco sighed and stepped aboard the train. He passed many happy people, and couples. He had never realized that before, how many couples Hogwarts held. He was almost sad about the fact that he has never had a real relationship. Sure he had done stuff with girls but never a true girlfriend. He never knew what true love was.. SMACK!  
  
"Oh my god, can't you see me? Watch where your-" A stunning brown haired girl looked up after picking up her spilled belongings. "Oh, you must be Draco. Sorry then." She faked a quick smile and ran off. The girls brown hair with blonde streaks, layered all the way to her breasts ("a muggle fashion" Draco assumed) waving behind her. Her greeny brown eyes still engraved in Dracos grey ones.  
  
"Beautiful" he wispered. He soon shook himself out of shock when Crabbe and Goyle ran around the corner of a compartment into eachother. "Idiots" Draco thought. He never really liked the two.  
  
"IN HERE! duhhh!" Crabbe bellowed. Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
"I have to go to the head boy and girl compartment for a quick meeting. I'll be back in a bit" Draco said quickly before strolling off towards the front of the train, but not before dropping off his things in Crabbe and Goyles compartment, they were safe there, noone in their right mind would ever go in there.  
  
He knocked on the front compartment door labeled "VIP" It soon swung open, and there stood the same brown and blonde haired girl that Draco had bumped into earlier.


	2. Jessica

Chapter 2  
  
Jessica  
  
"Oh excuse me, I thought this was the head boy and girl compartment." Draco said, confused. Surely this girl couldn't be head girl, she must be new this year.  
  
"It is." The girl simply said with a smile.  
  
"Well then, I'm Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Oh, I know your name." She said with a shine of amusement in her eye.  
  
Draco cocked his eyebrow "I see, and how may I ask?"  
  
"I've heard many things about you.. Draco." She sat down on a nearby black leather couch. The head boy and girl compartment was very beautifully decorated and looked very comfortable. "But I suppose I should introduce myself. My names Jessica. Jessica Legnuk."  
  
Draco snickered at the sound of her last name.  
  
"Find something funny?" Jessica asked.  
  
"No.. not at all." Draco relieped with the cutest little smirk in the world. Jessica felt a shiver go down her spine. He was so attractive she had a hard time not jumping on him right then and there. "Well, Jessica, how come noones here yet? Isnt there supposed to be people meeting us in here?"  
  
"Well im not quite sure. I thought so, but I'm new this year so I'm still not fully sure on how things work."  
  
"If you need any help, just ask me."  
  
Jessica eyed Draco suspictiously. She had heard he was god-awful and horribly mean, she didn't think so. But then again, this could be one of his tricks she heard he was always up to. While they both stared at eachother the door swung open and in came a man by the name of Roy Albert. Roy was tall, about 6'2, and strongly built, his brown eyes gazed upon then happily and his mouth was always in a permenent smile. He intruduced himself as head of the Hogwarts train, and told them their new passwords and duties. Draco rolled his eyes at the long list of responsibilities while Jessica sat politely smiling and nodding. When he was done he instructed them to go to other compartments and check up on people.  
  
The second he left Jessica let out a loud sigh and said "Jesus it's like that man is a friggen robot, never stops talking."  
  
Draco just laughed, shook his head, took one last look at her and left.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After the feast and sorting of first years Draco quickly head up to see his new dormitory and bedroom. He got his own head boy one and was extremely excited. 


End file.
